Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approaches
Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approaches is the ninety-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Jin Kariya recruits men from Kusajishi as Ichigo Kurosaki and friends finally arrive at Kūkaku Shiba's house. Summary After part of the Seireitei is destroyed by explosions, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake wonders what happened. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, stating it was a declaration of war from the Bounts, he requests for more search parties to look for the Bounts. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, angry the Bounts were able to break into the Gotei 13's base, goes with Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto to look for the Bounts. Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki Manor, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki looks over an injured Rukia Kuchiki, who is being healed by several Shinigami. When Byakuya heads to where Ichigo and Orihime Inoue are, Ichigo asks if Rukia is all right. When Byakuya states Rukia's injuries are deep, but not life threatening, Ichigo, stating he is relieved, asks for Byakuya's help in fighting against the Bounts. Refusing, Byakuya explains the Gotei 13 are already looking for the Bounts, and there is no need for him to join up with the likes of him. As Ichigo begins to get angry, Byakuya tells him he should just head back to the Human World. Ichigo, ignoring his request, leaves the area with Orihime and the Mod-Souls while telling Byakuya to take care of Rukia. Meanwhile, Kariya, entering a gambling place, asks if he can join in on their card game, claiming he is going to bet his life. Everyone else, laughing at Kariya, believes him to be an amateur. Once they start playing the card game, Kariya wins, which causes someone to claim he is cheating. When the man attacks Kariya with a knife, Kariya, blocking the blow with his bare hand, mocks the man before throwing him into a wall. As Kariya prepares to fight with someone else, Gō Koga enters the gambling place. When Kariya states he thought he was going to have some fun, Koga calls in Maki Ichinose to help stop Kariya. The people in the gambling place, going to fight all three of them, are stopped by them. Koga tells Kariya if he does not tone it down a bit, there will be problems, and they will be discovered. Kariya, going up to the leader of the gambling place, Tōba, tells him that he is going to turn Soul Society upside down and asks for his help. As the Shinigami continue looking for the Bounts, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, deciding to leave his room, asks Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi if she is bored. Yachiru, stating she is relieved, explains if Ichinose is with the Bounts, she will be able to see him again. The two of them leave. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime arrive back at the Shiba Household and the two of them, as well as the Mod-Souls, talk about why the Bounts blew up part of Seireitei. Yasutora Sado, appearing with Noba, apologizes for not being able to reach Rukia in time while she was battling. Ichigo, stating it was the same for them, informs Sado that Byakuya was the one who saved her. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, appearing, bring the group outside to show them something. When the two of them, pulling on two levers, bring up something, Ichigo is confused as to what it is. When two members of Ganju's Gang appear to inform Ganju Shiba of something, they accidentally break Kūkaku Shiba's gate in the process. In the Shiba Household, all four members of Ganju's Gang, appearing, inform the group of what happened at the gambling place. As Ichigo wonders if it is Kariya, Ganju states if it was, he picked a good place. Kūkaku explains the place he was at is one of the most dangerous places, meaning there is a lot of brute force to be found there. Stating he would be quite formidable if he recruited them all, Kūkaku gets angry at the two of Ganju's members who went there. When Ichigo declares he is going to head there, Kūkaku tells him she knew he would say that. Uryū Ishida, entering the room, states he is heading there as well so he can defeat Kariya. When Ganju states they will head there tomorrow morning, Kūkaku, punching him, tells him not to be lazy, and that he will go there now. Outside, Ganju, introducing his boars to the group, tells them they will be riding on them. Ichigo states he is not going to ride on them, believing it would take too long, and decides to run to where Kariya is. After Ganju gets mad at Ichigo for looking down on his boars, the group heads out to the gambling place. Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia, waking up, realizes she was rescued. Feeling the pillow next to her, she sees it is warm, leading her to believe Byakuya was recently by her. In another part of Rukongai, Kon is lost and has lost a lot of energy. Recovering when he spots a young woman, he runs towards her. While this is happening, Ganju and the others, reaching a forest, head into it. At the gambling place, Kariya asks Tōba if they will be able to gather some comrades. Tōba states no one goes against what he says, and by tomorrow he will have all the people he requested. As Tōba leaves, Koga apologizes to Kariya for having to stay in a place like this. Kariya tells him he should not apologize, and he is actually having fun. Kariya asks Ichinose how he feels right now, but he, lost in his thoughts, does not answer. When Kariya tells Ichinose something must be bothering him, Koga points out the same goes for Kariya. Kariya, stating someone interesting is coming towards them, decides he is going to take care of this one personally. Meanwhile, in the forest, Uryū asks Ganju if they are lost, but Ganju does not respond, giving Uryū his answer. In another part of Rukongai, Kon, hanging out with the young woman, decides he is going to live with her. As this is happening, Ichigo asks Ririn if she senses the Bounts, but she tells him she does not. Back at the forest, Ganju and the others, seeing some people from Kusajishi, decide to force information out of them. Later at night, Byakuya, walking in the forest, is confronted by Kariya. When Kariya asks Byakuya if he has come for revenge for Rukia, Byakuya tells him that the matter is irrelevant, as anyone who disturbs Soul Society must be cut down. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book When Ichigo tells Ganju his sister is scary, Ganju states for once he would like to see her act shy and girly. Kurōdo, transforming into Kūkaku with the personality he mentioned, tells him he can call Kūkaku anything he wants now. Just as Ganju begins insulting the fake Kūkaku, the real one, appearing behind him, angrily shoots him and everyone else into the sky with her cannon. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes